Temporarily Painless
by kokobro
Summary: Satu hal yang selalu Baekhyun camkan pada dirinya sendiri: setiap pengorbanan akan selalu berbuah manis. Omega!Baekhyun. Alpha!Chanyeol. ChanBaek. SuChen. HunKai. Omegaverse. Werewolf/ABO!AU. EXO.


**Temporarily Painless**

 **kokobro**

.

.

.

 **Pairings:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Chanyeol/OC, Joonmyun/Jongdae, Sehun/Jongin, etc.

 **Warnings** : violence, characters death, graphic sex, nudity, etc.

 **Summary** : Satu hal yang selalu Baekhyun camkan pada dirinya sendiri: setiap pengorbanan akan selalu berbuah manis.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengeluh saat cahaya matahari pagi menyolok matanya. Senyum puasnya justru muncul karena rasa hangat yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sudah selama beberapa minggu ini hujan selalu mengguyur daerah _pack_ -nya yang terletak di daerah lembah hutan. Keadaan itu membuat tim pemburu kesulitan dalam memburu mangsa untuk penghidupan semua anggota _pack_. Tim pekerja pun mengeluh karena tidak bisa bercocok tanam di ladang. Sehingga sulit dipungkiri rasa senang yang dirasakannya setelah hidungnya menghirup udara hangat musim semi.

Langkah Baekhyun menuju ke dalam hutan semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin kencangnya suara kicauan burung. Senyumannya semakin mengembang melihat beberapa kelinci dan tupai liar terus melompat dengan semangat. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin langsung berlari dan berubah ke dalam bentuk _wolf_ -nya. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk menggunakan cakar dan taringnya untuk berburu. Para binatang buruan pasti akan membludak saat hari-hari pertama musim semi seperti saat ini. Itu berarti _pack_ -nya akan segera makmur bahagia karena rasa kenyang.

Bukannya Baekhyun membenci musim dingin. Bahkan ia sangat menyukai salju. Hanya saja ia tidak suka rasa kaku yang dirasakan kakinya saat ia berburu terlalu lama. Atau saat hidungnya terasa sangat gatal karena berlari kencang melawan angin dingin. Selain itu, ia benci masa _heat_ -nya. Masa _heat_ yang datang pada musim dingin menjadi berkali lipat menyiksa daripada musim lainnya. Butuh waktu berhari-hari lamanya untuk memutus masa paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya itu.

Sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan mencapai pusat daerah _pack_ -nya. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa memberi hirau pada bisikan anak-anak _alpha_ yang dilintasinya. Anak-anak _alpha_ itu selalu memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh saat bertemu dengannya. Tidak lupa dengan bisikan-bisikan yang awalnya selalu menyakitinya namun sekarang tidak pernah ia pedulikan. Apa yang salah dengan _omega_ yang berburu?

Saat _omega_ yang lain bercocok tanam di ladang, Baekhyun adalah pengecualian. Baekhyun bisa beternak dan bertani, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk berburu. Alasannya sangat sederhana, karena ia sangat suka berburu. Berburu membuatnya merasakan banyak rasa. Rasa adrenalin saat ia akan menerkam mangsanya, rasa senang saat buruan yang didapatkan timnya sangat banyak, atau rasa sedih saat melihat anggota timnya yang terluka akibat terkena serangan balik dari hewan buruan. Bahkan masih banyak rasa lainnya yang membuatnya menyukai berburu.

Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyalahkan anak-anak _alpha_ itu atas pikiran sempit mereka. Tradisi memang telah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa hanya _alpha_ dan beberapa _beta_ yang selalu berburu. _Omega_ hanya melakukan tugas seperti bercocok tanam atau sekadar mengurus _mate_. Bahkan ketika ia masih kecil pun ia sering berpikir seperti para anak-anak _alpha_ itu.

Pada beberapa kondisi, tradisi bisa saja berubah.

Pada musim panas dua puluh tahun yang lalu, sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan menimpa _pack_ mereka. Selama sepanjang tahun para _omega_ yang sedang hamil sangat jarang sekali melahirkan anak _alpha_. Kelahiran dalam _pack_ saat itu didominasi oleh _beta_ dan _omega_. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi masalah, karena masa depan sebuah _pack_ berada pada jumlah suatu generasi. Kekurangan jumlah suatu golongan akan membuat _pack_ kesulitan untuk bekerja dengan baik. Dalam hal ini, langkanya jumlah _alpha_ akan membuat kurangnya tim berburu di masa depan. Keamanan dan ketertiban _pack_ akan berada dalam ambang bahaya.

Pada saat itu para tetua akhirnya memutuskan hal yang cukup mengejutkan semua anggota _pack_. Mereka memutuskan untuk melatih semua _beta_ yang telah lahir pada masa itu untuk berburu. Bahkan beberapa _omega_ pun jika memungkinkan. Hal itu menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi beberapa kalangan karena mereka tidak menginginkan anak-anak _omega_ mereka yang bertubuh rapuh untuk berburu. Namun hal itu tak menghentikan keputusan tetua dan pemimpin _pack_. Masa depan _pack_ jauh lebih penting dari apa pun. Akhirnya terpilihlah dua anak _omega_ untuk bergabung dalam tim berburu dan mendapat pelatihan. Salah satu anak _omega_ itu tentu saja adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa tidak senang dengan keputusan yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya itu. Berkat keputusan itu ia justru bersyukur karena mampu menemukan hal yang sangat disukainya. Apalagi orangtua Baekhyun sudah berhenti merasa khawatir pada anak _omega_ -nya itu. Setelah suatu hari ia pulang dari latihan berburunya dengan membawa kelinci hutan gemuk dengan senyum puasnya. Senyum bahagia anggota _pack_ -nya saat timnya membawa setumpuk buruan pun menjadi motivasinya untuk terus berburu. Tak ada lagi alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk merasa sedih, apalagi ketika mendengar bisikan anak-anak _alpha_ itu.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah pelan saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dari balik sebuah gubuk ia mendengar sebuah suara cikikikan yang cukup tinggi. Cekikikan bahagia itu segera menulari bibir Baekhyun untuk tersenyum. "Jongdae-ya!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari menuju gubuk sumber suara itu.

Pria bertubuh kecil seperti Baekhyun muncul dari balik gubuk. Cekikikan dari bibir lucunya tak berhenti sejak tadi. Baekhyun sempat terhenti langkah saat melihat wajah kecil yang bersinar itu. "Ada apa denganmu, Dae? Kenapa kau girang sekali?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Pria yang dipanggilnya Dae itu tak begitu banyak merespon. Tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak alasan kegirangan sahabatnya itu setelah melihat gesturnya yang menggaruk lehernya sendiri yang dipenuhi oleh tanda merah. "Ah, kau baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama Joonmyun?"

Warna merah itu kini menghiasi pipi tinggi Jongdae. Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika Baekhyun menyebut _mate_ sahabatnya itu dalam percakapan. Rasa malu yang tak bisa ditahan Jongdae membuatnya langsung menarik Baekhyun pergi dari gubuknya. "Kau tahu _heat_ saat musim dingin adalah bencana, bukan?" Jongdae membalas Baekhyun dengan kerlingan matanya. "Wajar saja jika aku tidak bisa menghentikan tanganku untuk menyentuh Joonmyun."

Sama sepertinya, Jongdae adalah seorang _omega_. Kesamaan takdir membuat persahabatan keduanya sangat kuat dan sulit dipisahkan. Selain dirinya, salah satu dari anak omega yang terpilih saat itu adalah Jongdae. Keduanya sudah melewati berbagai kejadian yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan _omega_. Oleh karena itu, tidak aneh jika Baekhyun selalu mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada yang memelan. Baekhyun sempat tersentak atas pertanyaan itu. Setelah mengerti arah pembicaraan Jongdae, Baekhyun mulai memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan masa _heat_ -mu?"

Pipi Baekhyun mulai terasa berat karena sulitnya untuk menahan senyum di bibirnya. "A-ah. Aku menggunakan timun dari ladang ibuku, kautahu?" Tawa canggung Baekhyun tak cukup mampu menulari Jongdae. Pria itu hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan serius. Sebaik apa pun ia bersandiwara, sahabat hidupnya itu selalu mengetahui akal bulusnya.

"Baekhyun kau sudah cukup dewasa. Saat ini kau bisa mengambil _mate_ —"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebih cepat. "Kau terdengar seperti nenekku!"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya dengan nakal. "Bagaimana dengan Seunghoon?" tawarnya. "Dia sangat tampan. Kudengar dia menyukaimu."

"Kau gila?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sahabatnya itu selalu menyarankan beberapa nama untuknya setiap hari. Lama-kelamaan telinganya terasa perih mendengar nama-nama _alpha_ asing dari mulutnya itu. "Kau memintaku untuk menjadi _mate_ seorang _alpha_ kekanakkan berusia tujuh belas tahun? Aku tidak akan melakukannya selama hidupku."

Jongdae mengangguk tak peduli. Tangan kecilnya menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir. "Ah!" Baekhyun menahan napasnya, berharap pendengarannya bisa tuli dalam sekejap. "Bagaimana dengan Minjoon? Dia berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu, tapi tenaga orangtua itu cukup kuat, kau pasti akan merasa—"

"Cukup, oke?" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memukul pundak Jongdae. "Aku akan segera mencari _mate_. Kau puas?" Baekhyun mematut bibirnya karena melihat raut terhibur dari Jongdae. "Setidaknya beri waktu untukku bernapas."

"Kau sedang bernapas." Jongdae menyela dengan nada datar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lagi. "Setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk menikmati hidup," ralatnya.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena bukan hanya orangtuanya yang menyayanginya, tapi juga sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kadang ia merasa cukup dengan semua rasa sayang itu. Jongdae menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak sedang menikmati hidupmu. Kau sedang menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangannya diraih dalam genggaman hangat Jongdae.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, Baek," terka Jongdae.

Bola mata Baekhyun melebar seketika. Rasa perih langsung menghantam dadanya. Perutnya melilit dengan tidak nyaman, membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah setiap saat. Setiap sel tubuhnya meneriakkan rasa sakit yang sama saat fakta menyakitkan itu selalu hadir dalam benaknya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun melepas jantungnya dari rongga dadanya agar rasa sakit ini bisa berhenti.

"Akan tetapi kebahagiaanmu jauh lebih penting." Nada khawatir Jongdae terdengar sangat wajar. Ia telah menyaksikan bagaimana terlukanya Baekhyun karena perasaannya sendiri. Senyum tanpa beban dari Baekhyun akan selalu dirindukannya. "Kau harus berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Baek. Kau sudah tidak memiiliki kesempatan untuk memilikinya."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Kenyataan yang melekat padanya itu sudah terasa cukup menyakitkan baginya. Dengan mengatakan kenyataan itu di depan tubuhnya, Baekhyun terasa sangat hancur.

"Yah! Lupakan!"

Bola mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Jongdae tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk berlari. Tawa jenaka darinya membuat perasaan kacau yang tadi Baekhyun sempat rasakan seketika sirna. Baekhyun membenci ini, namun tawa Jongdae selalu membuatnya ikut terhibur. Meskipun sempat merasa kaget, pada akhirnya ia tetap membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa lari oleh Jongdae. Udara musim semi yang sangat disukainya berhembus menyejukkan wajahnya.

Pelarian mereka baru berhenti setelah langkah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pondok besar. Keduanya berhenti sesaat untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kecepatan dan jarak yang mereka lakukan saat berlari tadi cukup besar hingga menguras tenaga, tapi efek yang ditimbulkannya cukup impas. Baekhyun sudah bisa melupakan lagi masalahnya itu. Untuk sejenak.

Kemudian Jongdae menatapnya dengan cengiran jahil miliknya. Selama berdekade bersamanya, Baekhyun mengerti benar arti dari cengiran itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka berdua memasuki pondok yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka. Saat mereka memasuki pondok yang tak pernah sepi itu, mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan tak pantas yang sudah biasa terjadi.

Sehun sedang melahap wajah Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae saling berbagi pandangan. "Hai!" sapa mereka dengan nada tinggi yang dibuat-buat.

Tentu saja sapaan mereka berdua membuat kaget kedua objek jahil mereka. Jongin langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kuat hingga kaki Sehun menghantam tepian kasur. Dengan wajah memerah parah Jongin berteriak pada _mate_ -nya sendiri, "Ya! Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Cepat pergi sana!"

Kedua pelaku kejahilan tak bisa menghentikan kekehan mereka melihat kejadian klasik itu. "Oh, hari ini Jongin berpura-pura dipaksa Sehun untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Jongdae, yang diladeni dengan anggukan setuju dari sang pemilik.

Sehun yang merasa kaget justru bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jongin. Baru setelah Jongin mengerlingkan matanya ke arah belakang tubuh Sehun, barulah pasangannya itu mengerti. Sepertinya Sehun terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya dengan Jongin tadi hingga tidak merasakan kehadiran sang kedua penggangu. Sehun mulai bertingkah tak lama setelah Jongin mengirimkan kode untuk bersandiwara dengan kedipan mata. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak ingin kusentuh, Jonginnie?"

Tawa kecil tersembur dari mulut Jongdae. Akting yang buruk, Sehun.

"Pergi sana! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu!" Jongin berbalik membelakangi tubuh Sehun. Masih berpura-pura menata peralatan pengobatan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Baiklah!" Sehun mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar pondok dengan wajah yang menahan malu. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin mendengar obrolan tiga _omega_ penuh gosip di pagi hari!"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan penuh emosi. Kali ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang berpura-pura. "Uh? Apa yang kaukatakan?" Kedua tangannya ia simpan di pinggangnya sendiri. "Aku bukan _omega_ , aku _beta_!"

Sehun menyengir lebar. "Ya. _Beta_ rasa _omega_."

Awalnya Jongin ingin berlari mengejar _mate_ -nya itu, tapi urung karena Sehun sudah berlari kabur dari pondok. "Yah! Sini kau! Akan kusulam mulutmu itu agar kau tak bisa berbicara lagi!"

"Jangan lakukan itu. Nanti Sehun tidak akan bisa mencium bibirmu lagi," gurau Jongdae. Lantas wajah Jongin semakin memerah yang mengundang tawa dari kedua penggangunya. "Lagipula akting Sehun tak seburuk itu tadi."

Jongin mendengus pelan mendengar sarkasme yang terus Jongdae lontarkan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tak terus menjadi bulan-bulanan. "Bagaimana dengan ramuan yang kuberikan kemarin, Jongdae?"

Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kasur dan mulai mengeluh. Baekhyun berdecak lelah setelah menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi pondok. Berjejer puluhan kasur bersepraikan kulit binatang buruan di dalam pondok ini. Beberapa kasur sedang diisi oleh anggota _pack_ yang sedang sakit atau orangtua yang sudah sangat berumur.

Pondok besar yang berada di pusat daerah _pack_ ini memang dijadikan sebagai tempat perawatan. Kadang berbagai musyawarah besar dilakukan di tempat ini karena saking luasnya tempat. Sejak tadi beberapa _beta_ dan _omega_ yang bertugas sebagai tabib di sini berjalan mondar-mandir. Sementara itu kepala tabib mereka malah sibuk bercumbu dengan _mate_ -nya tadi.

"Aku sudah meminum ramuannya berkali-kali," keluh Jongdae. Tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri. "Aku selalu berharap agar segera bisa memiliki anak."

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pundak Jongdae penuh simpati. Baekhyun ikut duduk di sebelah Jongdae dan memberi pelukan di pinggangnya. "Aku yakin kau akan segera mendapatkannya, Dae. Kalian hanya perlu waktu."

"Aku harap begitu," jawab Jongdae pelan.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat tubuh Jongdae dari kasur itu. Lagipula mereka berdua memiliki tugas yang harus mereka lakukan pagi ini. Mereka tak bisa terus meratapi masalah mereka di sini dan membiarkan _pack_ dalam keadaan gawat.

Mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke pusat daerah sebelum Jongin menghentikannya. "Jangan biarkan Joonmyun terus merasa kelelahan. Aku menyarankan agar dia berhenti bekerja selama beberapa hari, itu tidak akan merugikan _pack_. Sore nanti kembalilah ke sini. Mungkin aku memiliki beberapa ramuan yang bisa kuberikan untuk _mate_ -mu itu."

Jongdae mengangguk berkali-kali dengan senyum ceria. "Terimakasih, Jongin. Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan Joonmyun untuk beristirahat." Setelah itu mereka benar-benar beranjak pergi. "Aku akan memburu ayam hutan untukmu!"

Jongin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua sosok yang semakin menjauh. "Semangat! Aku harap Dewa Bulan menuntun kalian semua untuk mendapatkan hasil buruan yang banyak!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae tidak berjalan terlalu lama dari pondok untuk mencapai pusat daerah. Pusat daerah merupakan tanah lapang di tengah lembah tempat biasanya semua anggota _pack_ berkumpul. Tempat ini biasanya digunakan untuk berbagai perayaan yang sering dilangsungkan oleh _pack,_ sepertipelarian saat bulan purnama, perayaan musim semi, atau perayaan khusus lainnya. Atau tempat berkumpulnya para pekerja setiap pagi untuk mendapat intruksi dari pemimpin _pack_.

Seperti pagi ini, semua anggota _pack_ pekerja yang mayoritas berumur masih muda sudah berkerumun. Bersiap mendapatkan arahan-arahan dalam perkerjaan mereka hari ini. Baekhyun dan Jongdae berjalan menuju tempat tim berburu berkumpul dan mulai bercakap dengan mereka semua. Mereka melihat Sehun sedang berkumpul dengan tim patroli dan mayoritas _omega_ yang sedang mengobrol dalam tim pekerja.

Tepat di muka lapang, terdapat sebuah batu besar tempat berdirinya pimpinan _pack_ atau para tetua. Saat ini hanya Joonmyun yang sedang berdiri di sana. Selain sebagai _mate_ Jongdae, Joonmyun adalah wakil pemimpin _pack_. Kekuasaannya tepat berada di bawah pemimpin _pack_ , atau bahkan setara dalam kasus tertentu. Meskipun begitu, semua anggota pack selalu menghormatinya tak terkecuali. Apalagi mereka semua harus mempercayainya karena pemimpin _pack_ tidak bisa selalu hadir di antara mereka.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya semuanya telah berkumpul." Joonmyun berbicara dengan nada yang lantang hingga suaranya bergema di antara tanah lapang. Nada dominan dalam suaranya membuat obrolan semua orang terhenti. "Kita tinggal menunggu pemimpin _pack_ kita untuk hadir."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang setelah mendengar kata 'pemimpin _pack'_. Perasaan hancur yang tadi dirasakannya kini tak bisa dibendung untuk datang lagi. Tangannya bergetar hebat merasakan kebodohan otaknya yang tak pernah bisa menghapus sebuah memori dan perasaan dengan mudah. Dadanya terasa teriris perlahan saat ia mengetahui bahwa sesaat lagi ia akan menyaksikan kenyataan menyakitkan yang tak mungkin bisa dipatahkannya.

Tak lama kemudian aura hebat seolah menguar saat sesosok pria yang tinggi muncul dari balik batu. Aroma tubuhnya yang mendominasi membuat siapapun yang hadir di sana menjadi tak berkutik. Ototnya yang terbentuk terlihat sangat keras, ditambah rahang yang sangat tajam, semakin memperjelas posisinya dalam _pack_ ini. Tatapan mata hitamnya yang menusuk membuat semua anggota _pack_ segan, apalagi anggota _pack_ musuh. Legenda akan keganasannya saat bertarung membuat tak seorang pun pernah mempertanyakan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin _pack_.

Joonmyun memberi jarak untuk pria itu berdiri tepat di tengah batu. "Chanyeol." Nama yang terdengar oleh telinga Baekhyun membuatnya dengan cepat mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sang pemilik nama.

Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri, rasa cintanya masih bersemayam pada sosok itu.

Baekhyun pun tak bisa memungkiri, sebuah fakta yang akan selalu menyakitinya setiap saat. Kenyataan yang sempat membuatnya berpikir untuk tak ingin menghirup napas lagi. Apa gunanya jantungnya terus berdetak jika orang yang sangat dicintainya tak akan pernah bisa dimilikinya?

Tepat di belakang Chanyeol, sang pemimpin, berdiri seorang _omega_ wanita paling sempurna dalam _pack_.

Sohyun, _mate_ Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
